Soccer Mania
by CarebearKara
Summary: [Hiatus] Rory Hayden plays soccer. She has a twin brother. Full summary inside. Chapter Two up. Not that interested in this fic at the moment.
1. No Girl’s Soccer & Ruffled

**Soccer Mania**  
By KarahBella

Disclaimer: I'm eighteen, completely broke, I am not named ASP and I am in absolutely no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls. So the gist is that I do not own the characters or the settings. I also don't own Watkins School, it is actually a real private school in Hartford. I own Bryson, Jason and a few other characters that don't appear on Gilmore Girls.

**Summary: Rory Hayden is a socialite and the daughter of Christopher Hayden, a lawyer, and Lorelai Hayden, president of the junior league. Rory lives for soccer. She has no desire to be a girly girl and dress up. When her school cuts the girls soccer team Rory and the girls that were on the team with her decide to try out for the boy's soccer team but they don't let them. Rory's boyfriend Jason soon becomes her ex and her mom trails her with debutante gowns, something she really doesn't want to do. Her twin brother Bryson ends up going to California with his band when he's supposed to be going to Watkins after being expelled from Chilton. Rory decides to pretend to be her brother and try out for the Watkins School boy's soccer team. She ends up falling for her brother's roommate Tristan DuGrey and as her brother breaks up with his girlfriend Summer because she thinks the girl is as annoying as a girl can be.**

_Author's Note: I saw the Amanda Bynes movie She's The Man with my mom, sister and cousin the other day. I got the idea for this fic and luckily enough remembered it long enough to write the basic idea down so I wouldn't forget it for sure. Please read and review._

**Chapter One: No Girl's Soccer & Ruffled Dresses:**

Rory Hayden, daughter to Christopher and Lorelai Hayden and twin sister to Bryson Hayden was obsessed with soccer. She would very much rather be playing that then participating in a stupid debutante ball. She attended Chilton Preparatory in Hartford Connecticut where she hopped to play soccer. Little did she know that the girl's team would be cut because there wasn't enough interest and little did she know that she wouldn't be allowed to join the guy's team so she could still play the game. She would find out that her boyfriend Jason was complete idiot and would break up with him in front of his buddies. Her brother would leave for California with his band for two weeks. At the moment Rory was on the beach playing soccer in a bikini with her boyfriend watching. She had been getting better with Jason's help.

"You're getting good, babe." He told her when she scored the last goal and he kissed her.

School would be starting in a few days and soccer practice would be starting the day before school started. The boy's team had their first game against Watkins School and they would be practicing like crazy for that. Watkins was Chilton's biggest athletic rival, especially in soccer.

"All thanks to you, Jas." She told him kissing him back knowing she was just helping inflate his already huge ego.

The end of the summer went by fast and school started and it was time for soccer practice to begin. On the first day of practice Rory, Kelly, Sara and the other girls walked out on to the field to find out that the lacrosse team was out on the field practicing.

"Why is the lacrosse team on our field?" Rory asked leading the girls onto the field when she discovered that is was being used.

Kelly rushed up to the girls with a clipboard in hand and announced "Our team has been cut because there wasn't enough interest."

"What!" Rory exclaimed surprised by the news, "There's got to be something we can do."

With that she lead the girls over to where the coach was standing watching over the boys soccer practice. The coach saw the girls who were dressed in uniform walk up to him.

"Heard about what happened." He remarked a little too uncaring about it, "Too bad."

'_Yah that's really what you're thinking.'_ Rory thought.

"We want to join the guy's team." She announced just as Jason and some of his soccer buddies walked up behind them.

Jason, the coach and the other guys laughed at her.

"Sorry, no girls allowed." Jason said just as the coach nodded.

"That's totally unfair. Girls can play just as well as guys can." Rory said and the girls agreed with her.

"Guys play the game a little more aggressive and a girl could get hurt." Jason remarked.

"Oh yah like you care." Rory spat at him.

She couldn't believe he had said that. Just the other day he'd said how great she was and that she was probably just as good if not better than half the guys on the team.

'_This bites.'_ She thought.

"I do care, Ror." Jason said.

"Yah right. We're done, Jason." She said and started to walk of the field.

Rory was walking up the walkway to her house with her twin brother's stupid girlfriend Summer following her calling his name.

"Bryson." She said as she caught up to Rory and pulled her hood off, "Oh it's you."

"Yah. What could you possibly want, Summer?" Rory asked in a disdainful tone.

"Is your brother home?" Summer asked.

"How should I know?" Rory retorted.

"Well just tell him I'm looking for him and to call me." Summer said before she left Rory on the walkway and headed back to her car.

Rory walked into her house, only to be accosted by her way too excited mother.

"Hello, Rory." She greeted.

"Hi, mom." Rory mumbled still thinking how totally unfair it was that there was no girl's team and that the guys were so idiotic that they wouldn't let the girl's who loved to play soccer on the team.

"I have a surprise for you." Lorelai sing songed covering Rory's eyes and leading her into the bedroom downstairs where the bed had a ton of gowns. Frilly, ugly gowns.

Lorelai held up three different ones at a time.

'_Someone save me NOW.'_ Rory thought.

"These are lovely aren't' they?" Lorelai asked referring to the dresses.

Rory just looked at her mother and then started to leave the room and head for the stairs. Her mother followed her.

"Jason will be a exceptional escort." Lorelai said still continuing on about the debutante ball not paying attention to the fact that her daughter had no interest in hearing anything about it.

"There is no Jason. We broke up." Rory bluntly stated as she got half way up the stairs and turned around to face her mother, "And those dresses? Come on they're way too girly." With that she walked up the stairs and went to her brother's room where he was packing.

"What's up?" Bryson asked as his sister sat on his bed.

"Mom is driving me crazy and the girl's soccer team got cut." Rory replied, "Packing for school?"

Bryson looked at her before replying "Actually the band got a gig in California playing at some clubs for the next two weeks so mom thinks I'm staying at dad's and dad thinks' I'm here with mom."

Their parents were divorced and although they both still lived in Hartford they lived on separate ends of the city.

"What about school? You were kicked out of Chilton and now you are going to skip out on the first two weeks of Watkinson?" Rory asked her brother playing with the soccer ball she held.

"Ror, this is my music we're talking about." He said putting a few last things in a duffle bag then zipped it up and threw it out his bedroom window.

"School is important too you know." She told her brother.

"Can you cover for me?" He asked her grabbing his keyboard case and tying a rope around it so he could ease it out the window, "Call my school and say something?" He asked as he himself started out the window.

He soon was out the window and Rory was left calling after him. There mom walked in the room with a white ruffled dress. She spread it out showing Rory.

'_What happened to all her fashion sense?'_ Rory wondered remember having seen her mother's high school yearbooks and the teenager she'd once had had some. Now as an adult there was none.

"No ruffles." Rory told her mom.

Lorelai eventually disappeared from the room and Rory was left there thinking about a lot of stuff.

**Well here's the first chapter of one of my new GG fics. Submit a review would you please?**


	2. Bryson Hayden

Thanks to: ****

kayla  
**LoVe23** - I started writing the second chapter as soon as I had the previous one uploaded.  
**Sweet-little-evil-one**  
**smartmonkey101** - Ash you are the best.  
**Valtjuh**  
**LJ**  
**coffeeaddict1515**  
**GilmoreGirljavajunkie**  
**8MadMadamMim8** - Which guy?

**Chapter 2: Bryson Hayden:**

Rory had thought and thought about it. She was going to be her brother and go to his school and try out for the soccer team and then she would play in the Watkins-Chilton game and prove she could play on a guy's team. Since her stupid ex boyfriend and the stupid coach wouldn't let girls play she had to do something. There was no way she could just not play soccer and there was no way her brother could just not show up at school. So she enlisted the help of her friend Mark to turn her into her brother. Then she would show up at Watkins and be Bryson. She wore a wig and adhesive side burns and eyebrows. She packed up the clothes her brother had left behind and told her mom she was staying at her dad's for two weeks. Then Mark drove her to Watkins. She had a freak out saying she couldn't pretend to be her brother. Mark being the good friend that he was convinced her she could so off she went to Bryson's dorm where she met his roommate Tristan and two of Tristan's soccer buddies Eddie and Jamal.

'_Oh crap.'_ Rory thought as she looked at Tristan. The guy was hot and she was awed. '_You are Bry. Act like him.'_ She told herself.

"So you guys play soccer?" She asked in a manly voice.

"Uh yah." Tristan replied.

"Cool me too. Center-forward." Rory replied as Bryson.

"I play defense." Tristan replied.

"So uh when are soccer tryouts?" 'Bryson' asked.

"Tomorrow." Eddie replied like that was the dumbest question ever.

The thought going through her head was this 'No one can ever know that I'm a girl dressed up like a guy.' She didn't know what would happen if that got out.

Soccer tryouts started early the next morning. They went through a million drills and some scrimmages. 'Bryson' ended up on second string an event that seriously bummed Rory out. She was used to being first string so she took the news very hard. After tryouts when all the guys were heading to the showers the coach came in the locker room.

"Hayden, principal wants to see you in his office." Coach Bluestone said.

'_Thank you.'_ 'Bryson' thought as 'he' walked out all dirty and sweaty. Having to shower with a bunch of guys would blow Rory's cover.

She walked into to the principal's office and was sitting in a chair when she noticed a file cabinet.

"Bry's file." She said to herself.

She walked over there and tried to open it. Then she heard someone walking towards the door and quickly shut the drawer without grabbing the file and ran back to the seat. The headmaster came in and said, "You must be Bryson Hayden."

"Yes that would be me." 'Bryson' replied.

Headmaster Marshal did the whole welcome to the school speech for the student sitting in front of him and then excused 'Bryson.'

**Yes it's short and sucks and since I'm more into writing my other new fic** _Family Tragedy_ **I think this one will be going on hiatus. Ideas for this fic are also encouraged. Please review.**


End file.
